


Ilia's Fun Train Ride

by VincentVanNintendogh



Category: RWBY
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, non-con to dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentVanNintendogh/pseuds/VincentVanNintendogh
Summary: Ilia is sent to Atlas on a mission to restore diplomatic ties with the new and reformed White Fang. However, some female Atlesian citizens spot her on the subway there and decide to have some fun with her before she gets to her destination.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ilia's Fun Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typewriterman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/gifts).



> I made this fic after some friends prompted me on Discord. So, this is for them. It is my first fic so go easy on me. Also, definitely didn't intend my first fic to be this dark, but hey, things happen.
> 
> Edit: My buddy, Aikiyun, finished an art piece of Ilia that is attached to this fic idea since we both came up with it on Discord together. Give his take on the scenario a look!
> 
> https://twitter.com/aikiyun/status/1267455862320185344?s=21

‘You can do this Ilia, it’s for the greater cause’ she thought. 

Ilia Amitola, former terrorist/freedom fighter now turned negotiator/diplomat, was reassuring herself that she was capable of the task at hand. Said task was heading to Atlas, her former home filled with bad memories, on behalf of the new peaceful White Fang, led by the Belladonna clan, in order to reestablish friendly ties with the nation. After Blake and her friends had departed to Atlas through Argus, Ilia had arrived in the kingdom shortly after.

At the moment she was riding the Atlesian Metro System, the AMS, through the city. She was standing in the corner holding on to the poll and looking out the window as people were walking by through the station. She was hoping to reach the Council Building as soon as possible. There she would hope to reestablish the cause of the White Fang before the Atlesian Council as one of peace and a push through protests and boycotts for their rights as citizens and people. That is, until her entire trip took a highly unexpected turn.

She was wearing her casual outfit, in order to seem less likely to be an assassin sent by the former leaders of the White Fang. Said outfit consisted of a tight grey shirt that ended above her navel, showing her taught freckled stomach, and a black jacket that stretched down behind her back and covered her petite yet firm ass in brown jeans. The outfit would drive any red blooded man mad with lust, however she preferred a gentler touch.

The outfit did not go unnoticed by some of the passengers on the train. Especially by two similar women sitting next to each other . These women were sisters, twins even. Both had short bright orange hair done in a bob-cut fashion, piercing blue eyes, and a pale complexion. They wore yellow crop tops and red hot pants. The only thing that would differentiate between the two sisters is the chokers they wore. One had a blue choker, the other black. They took one look at Ilia and saw a fun opportunity to be had.

The sisters shot each a mischievous look and promptly got up from their seats and walked up to Ilia. The cart was empty, save for the three of them, so approaching her without being noticed by Ilia would be difficult but since nobody else was there, there would be nobody to stop them. They squeezed themselves next to Ilia, the one in the blue choker behind her and the one in the black choker to her side, effectively shoving her into the window and the corner. They had caught their prey and the game had begun.

Ilia darted her eyes to the side at her captor. She began to get anxious.

“H-hey,” she stuttered, “c-could you give me some space please? There’s enough room for all of us in the cart.”

The one in the black choker grinned wickedly. Ilia did not like the look she had.

“Aw, darlin, s’matter? We just wanna get to know ya a bit. Haven’t ya heard of Atlesian hospitality?” Her voice had a thick drawl to it. If Ilia wasn’t panicking, she would have found it intoxicating.

The one in the blue choker behind her began fondling her rear and pusher her against the window even harder.

“Come on girly, we wanna play with ya,” she huskily said straight into her ear, “Hows about we introduce ourselves, hmm? My name’s a Dee and that there is my sis, Donna”. As she spoke the hand that wasn’t groping her rear moved to the front of her pants and unbuttoned them. Alarm bells were blaring in Ilia’s head non stop, yet she made no effort to push back.

“Ya see,” Donna said “We noticed ya and your tight lil outfit there and we wanted to see how good ya felt. How is she, sis?”

Dee’s hand had breached her pants and pushed into her pink panties. Her fingers began to circle her outer lips, tracing them up and down. “Mhmm, she as wet as the ocean, Donna. What say we get started, hmm?” Dee gleefully pushed her fingers inside Ilia’s cunt as she began to gently kiss her neck.

Ilia gasped as she felt the penetration and finally decided to act. She put her hands on the window and began to push back against Dee’s assault. However, Donna grabbed her right hand and Dee pressed back putting her hand formerly on her ass on top of her left hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“Aww, we only want to make ya feel good, girly,” Donna said with a pout. “Dont’cha wanna play with us?”

Ilia began to struggle and feel embarrassed by the whole situation. However, her embarrassment had the unintended effect of causing her to blush, which caused her faunus trait to spread the blush through her whole body, something that did not go unnoticed by the twins.

“Well I’ll be!” Dee declared, “Girl’s a faunus, aint she, sis?”

“That she is, Dee. Guess we don’t have to be gentle since the animals like it rough, right girly?”

Ilia was now beyond terrified. She was afraid of what these racists would do to her. Would they harm her like her schoolmates in the past? However, these worries mattered less as Dee began picking up the pace of her fingering, causing Ilia to pant even harder. Donna, seeing this, decided to alleviate some of that tension and join in with her sister.

“There, there, animal girly.” she said soothingly, “I told ya, we aint gonna hurt’cha. We only want to have some fun. Here, hows about I have my turn with’cha?” She slowly reached her hand out to stroke her stomach. Slowly it traveled up to the bottom of her shirt before lifting it up against the glass of the window, revealing her small but perky breasts to anybody who would happen to gaze in. Donna began to grope her breast, gently squeezing at it, drawing groansfrom Ilia’s lips.

“See, this aint so bad, right?” Donna began to tweak Ilia’s nipple and slowly pinch and pull at it. Ilia’s panties were now soaked and Dee’s two fingers continued their relentless assault upon her pussy. She was close, so close to achieving release at the hands of these vile racists. A mix of emotions swelled up inside her; shame, fear, anger, but the worst of all, was pleasure. She couldn’t bring herself to not enjoy some sick part of this situation. She closed her eyes and hoped this would end soon.

Dee began to soothingly stroke the back of the hand she held with her thumb. “ S’okay, slut. Just lean back an’ enjoy this. Then… you can return the favor.” That made Ilia’s eyes shoot wide open. She in no means wanted to pleasure these scum. Just as that horrid thought flashed in Ilia’s head, a miracle happened. The train jolted to a stop, shaking the sisters and herself in place. Now was her opportunity to escape.

She used the stupor of the train stopping to push back against Dee and elbow Donna in the gut. This moment of disorientation was all Ilia needed as she ran out the train doors, her shirt still up and pants wide open. All those citizens at the train stop got a hell of a free show from the chameleon faunus. She ran and hid in the nearest bathroom, hoping she lost the sisters. She turned the nozzle on the sink and cupped some water in hand, splashing it on her face. She hoped to calm herself down.

“What was wrong with me back there?!?” she exclaimed. “ I was a trained special ops of the White Fang! How did I let them overpower me!?!”

She knew these questions weren’t the main priority. She could make up whatever excuse to herself she wanted. They overpowered her, they surprised her, she was outnumbered, or she didn’t have her weapon for her assignment. None of that mattered. What mattered…

“...Was why was I enjoying it?” she quizzically stated.

“Because you’re a dirty animal slut, aint’cha, GIRLY?” 

Ilia’s head snapped up. In the mirror’s reflection she saw both of the sisters behind her. Even after the assault and her escape, they still had the same wicked grin on their faces. They jumped her again before she could react. There goes the idea of being unprepared as an excuse of how they caught her. This time Donna was behind her holding her arms behind her back while Dee guarded the rear in case she made another escape attempt.

“Why’d ya run off,” Donna cackled. “We was just getting started. Ya didn’t even get to finish. Let’s fix that, girly” She shoved Ilia against the wall and her free hand in her pants, picking up where her sister left off.

“That wasn’t very nice, what’cha did back there on the train,” she hissed. “But s’okay, we forgive ya. We told ya, we was only gonna play with ya.” She inserted her index, middle, and ring finger without any hesitation into. Unlike before, there was no gentleness. Donna pumped her fingers in and out at a rapid pace.

“You’d think a slut like ya would be grateful for us giving you some relief,” Dee spat

“Now look at’cha,” Donna said as she pressed Ilia’s face up against the glass. “Look at that face. Flushed red like the rest of yer body and panting like a bitch in heat”. Donna began to slow her pace and pull her fingers out to pinch and pull Ilia’s clit. She was back at the edge of orgasm again. Just a little more and she would be pushed over.

Donna leaned in and whispered in her ear: “ Ya aint nothing but our pet now, girly”. That did it.  
A dam broke and Ilia felt a sensation of euphoria washed over her at that moment, the handle on the door began to turn and the sisters acted fast. Dee kicked in a stall and Donna dragged Ilia in with her while she was still weak and basking in the afterglow. Donna took the hand that was wet from getting Ilia off and shoved it against her mouth to silence her. Ilia could now smell her own fluids and she was starting to feel less ashamed of this situation than she should. Dee smirked upon seeing this and her eyes began to roam Ilia’s body. She found a way to keep herself entertained.

As the sound of footsteps began to move throughout the bathroom, it began to get louder as it approached the stalls next to them. Regaining from her orgasmic stupor, Ilia began to struggle again. Donna held her hands behind her back firmly, and spoke in a hushed tone: “Now don’t ya start making any movements, girly. Else we can’t give you some pleasure.” Ilia’s flailing stopped. Why was she listening to them?

‘Do I really want this,’ she thought. ‘I could get help from the woman in the next stall. All i need to do is make some noise!’ She opened her mouth to squeal but instead, Donna inserted her quim staind fingers in her mouth. “There we go, you’s a dirty girly, just like we told ya.” She began to rub her fingers around her mouth, making Ilia taster herself upon her tongue. “If yous bite me, Imma fraid me and my sis will have to re-neg on our promise not to hurt ya,” she spoke with a stern voice and pull at her tongue to imply her sincerity in her threat. Ilia slowly nodded her head and complied with their silence.

While Donna was having her fun with Ilia’s juices, Dee made her move. She took out a knife from her pocket and cut open Ilia’s shirt and jacket, again revealing her breasts to the world. After this she pulled down both her pants and panties in one swoop. There Ilia stood, naked at the hands of these two sisters.

“Now, aint that a pretty sight to see,” Dee said. “Oh, look at how drenched ya are! Seems unfair that you’s the only one tasting that stuff, how’s about I get some, hm?” She slowly got to her knees, licked her lips, and dove her tongue into Ilia’s cunt. Ilia’s eyes rolled back into her head at the pleasure she was receiving and began licking Donna’s hand in earnest now.

“Keep doing that sis, the slut is enjoying it!” Donna, seeing Ilia’s dazed state, took a chance to release her hands from behind her back and grope her breast with her now free hand and soon removed the other from her mouth to do the same with the other breast. Ilia would look back at this as the defining moment in her life. She could have escaped once more and called for help. She could have beat them back and pounded on the stall next to her with the other woman. Instead, she took her hand and gripped Dee’s hair and shoved her into her cunt harder and used the other to wrap around and grab Donna’s head from behind and turn her to make out with her. The sister’s, surprised at the movements from the girl, began to react in acceptance and up each of their own administrations to the next level.

Ilia was on cloud nine. Her boobs were being pawed and groped by Donna and Dee’s tongue was taking her to new heights of pleasure. Her tongue began to battle for dominance in Donna’s mouth, but was ultimately pushed back by the sister and into her own mouth. Dee’s tongue was doing battle with a different set of lips.

Dee’s tongue began to reach the inner depths of Ilia, searching for that ever favorite spot. It didn’t take long until she got a muffled moan from Ilia’s lips, still locked with her sister in a passionate session. Dee kept hammering away at that spot until Ilia’s knees began to buckle. Ilia’s hand began to tighten around Dee’s hair, keeping her in place until finally her second orgam for the day srtuck. She fell limp in Donna’s arms, exhausted and spent after the session. It was around this time the girls heard the woman from stall over flush the toilet and make her way to the sink. After rinsing her hands, they heard the women leave through the bathroom door.

The sisters now looked to Ilia and began formulating a new plan. Dee was the first to speak, “Well, girly, ya had yer fun. Twice now. But now it’s time for ya to return the favor.”

Donna cupped Ilia’s chin and made her look into her eyes as she whispered against her lips, “Let’s take ya on back to our house. We promise to take good care of our pets.” She capped off her proposal with a soft peck on her lips. Ilia’s eyes were glazed over at his point with lust and could only nod her head in acceptance. Thus began Ilia’s new life as domicile pet to two nymphomaniac sisters.

Somewhere else among the city, a group of council members were waiting on their other member and their appointment today. One spoke up, “Where is Mary? Why is she so late? And where is that Faunus girl we were supposed to have a meeting with?” Soon the door to the room opened and a female council member walked in. “Terribly sorry, everyone! My train was running late and I had to use a subway restroom! God it was so disgusting! I swear I heard people having sex in the next stall over! Now, onto business. Where is Miss Ilia Amitola?”


End file.
